Combustible
by sea-breeze52
Summary: Can Clarke and Lexa be okay? Will they find a way to work through their feeling? Set after season 2 might be more idk yet I just did it for fun. Tell me what you think. If you want more.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke was livid. She couldn't fully understand what had just happened. All she knew was Lexa was here and she was pissed. It took so long for her to be okay, well not really okay but enough. She hadn't had to see anyone she new for so long and the first recognizable face was lexa's. Mad was an understatement.

After a few minutes she came to her senses. Where was she? How long had she been sitting there? She was in a room and found herself surprised it wasn't a cell. After just threatening the Commander. The walls were cream and delicate nothing like the ark. There was a bed and furs and the lighting was soft. If she wasn't so angry she might have actually liked it.

Out of nowhere the door creaked open slowly. Clarke was already on her feet waiting to pounce. When the door shut Lexa was standing there not noticing Clarke.

"Clarke," She spoke so soft and delicate it made Clarke's heart race.

Clarke couldn't take it. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Lexa's dagger hanging at her belt. She pounced on her with the element of surprise on her side. Lexa had no time to react. Clarke had her pinned to the wall with the dagger to her neck.

They just stared. No one had words to say their eyes said it all. Lexa's green eyes trying to convey how sorry she was and Clarke's blue eyes dark with anger. Neither of the two would speak for what felt like days. Finally it was Lexa who spoke.

"Do it," she said "end it. But It won't make you feel any better."

Clarke could feel the tears forming but she wouldn't let them fall. Not in front of this girl. She knew how she felt about her, knew why she did what she did but couldn't forgive it. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

"You left," she said her voice cracking slightly? "I know why but you left me. You left me alone."

The words tore at Lexa. All she wanted was to wrap this girl in her arms and never let go. She was weak. She could feel it. He knees started to shake. Clarke didn't take her eyes off Lexa. Lexa sighed and closed her eyes.

"I didn't want too. I can't apologize for my choosing my people. I will never apologize for that. However, it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I don't expect you to forgive me. I'm not asking for that. I need you Clarke. Not the me the commander me the girl. Lexa." She put her hand on Clarke's wrist. Clarke only tried to press in harder. Her eyes darted between Lexa's eyes and her lips. Clarke was crying now.

"You left," she sighed. As she moved her hand away from the older girls neck. "I needed you then".

Lexa reached down and pulled the dagger from her hands and tossed it to the side.

"I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. Not until you can trust me again Clarke."

Clarke was fighting a battle internally. She shouldn't trust her. Not ever not after what Lexa had done. But why was it so easy for her to want her. To need her this bad. Lexa pulled Clarke to her chest and whispered.

"Clarke kom skiakru I cannot let you go."

That was all it took for Clarke to fall to her knees. Lexa fell with her. She cupped her face with her strong hands and said

"Love is weakness. But you, you are my strength."

She leaned in very slowly and brought her lips to the beautiful blondes. The kiss was soft at first and Clarke returned it halfheartedly.

Clarke pulled away and said "why now. Why am I good enough for you now. Why do you need me now." The question was a good one but it still hurt Lexa. Yet she couldn't let herself be weak in this moment. There was too much on the line. Her people, she needed to use her head.

Lexa stood very slowly missing the contact from the blonde almost instantly. Her green eyes met blue ones. "Because are people need us, both of us together." With that she left. Leaving Clarke confuse and even more angry then before.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't really know what I'm doing with this yet. But if you like it comment and I'll keep writing. :)**

Lexa paces. She can't think about what just happened. About what she just did. She was not supposed to be that soft. She wasn't supposed to confuse Clarke more. She need her. She really did but right now it was about there people. A war that could break out at anytime. Lexa was trying to do right by Clarke for her people. Clarke wasn't making this easy for her. She laughed slightly to her self when she thought this. Why would she ever thought Clarke would make something easy?

She loved this girl. There was no explaining it she knew how she felt about the blonde. It was killing her inside. Love really was weakness, but she couldn't bring herself to let Clarke go. She wasn't Costia, not In looks in personality but she loved her none the less.

The Clarke she knew was gone though and she needed to figure a way to get her back. The blue eyes were empty and she couldn't tell if it was her fault or Clarke dealing with what she had done. She knew it was going to be difficult but she wouldn't stop until the blue eyes shown brightly again.

She needed a plan needed to figure out how to get her back. She was pacing faster now as she thought. There was a knock on the door breaking her out of her thinking.

"Enter." She spoke in her native tongue. Indra entered looking down at the ground and not meeting her commanders eyes.

"Say your peace and be gone Indra" her tone was harsh but she had other things one her mind other than her general.

"The north marches on us Heda. We need a course of action and quickly"

Indra was right but Lexa couldn't shake her thoughts of Clarke.

"Set up our war table. We are now officially at war with Queen Nia of the Ice nation." Indra nodded and straightened up as she turned and strut out of Heda's quarters.

She put on her her armor not once taking her mind of the young blonde most likely still in her room upset. But now they were at war and all Lexa wanted was to protect her people and make Skiakru a part of the coalition. 13 clans if the Azgeha would end this foolish act of treason. No one would dare march against them and risk a fight with the Heda.

She strode out of her room and took in her city. It was beautiful and it was hers. The walls were all decorated and soft coloring. Torches lit the hallways as she passed. It only took her minutes to cross from her room to the war room. Once she made it to the door she took a deep breath to steady her self, she stood straighter and walked in.

All of the clan leaders were there minus Queen Nia. They all argued, none of them noticed the presence of their Heda. Indra was the first. She instantly became silent as the other took in her presence.

"We are at war," Lexa spoke her voice ringing with power "Nia will only come for my city. For my thrown. She threatens the coalition and any who side with her will die with her. Treason will not now or ever be accepted."

Luna the leader of Floukru stood and bowed her head in The Commanders presence. She was young as well much like Lexa. She had darker sun kissed skin and dark brown eyes her brown her was also lightened with the sun.

"Heda," she spoke softly, "I believe those who are her today are with us and not against us. I would rather spare a fight, however if that is what it comes to Floukru stands with you."

Each of the other clans stood and nodded agreeing with what Luna had just said. Clarke who had been silent in the background took notice of how easily each clan trusted their leader. She was almost jealous that they were Lexa's, if she wasn't so mad at the girl she may have complimented this. Instead another leader spoke.

"What of the Skiakru?" That made Clarke's heart race what about her people when she wouldn't bow to Lexa. "What of Wanheda?" He finished.

Indra froze. Her head moving slightly at the mention. Lexa however made no movement and she hid her emotions like a stone.

"Skiakru will not be harmed. Wanheda is under my protection. Any negative action with either will be an act of treason." Lexa spoke

"They are not our people" someone spoke and other murmured in agreement

Lexa hadn't noticed Clarke until that moment. How had she found out about this meeting and who allowed her to enter. Indra. Lexa met Indra's eye Indra just looked down in defeat. Lexa was extremely happy at this moment but wouldn't let Clarke or any leader see her emotion.

"Enough," she bellowed, "the are mine to deal with no one needs worry them selves with this. Get back to your homes and gather your warriors and meet back in two days time. Leave enough to protect your clan and bring what you can her. You are dismissed. Luna and Indra please stay behind."

Clarke was screwed there was no way she could leave without being noticed even with the help of Indra. Lexa stood at the door acknowledging ever leader as they exited until it was just the three of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa ignored Clarke and Indra. She turned to Luna. "It is good to see you friend. How are things with your people?"

"Do not try and trick me Commander. I have know you for two many years to not see what is going on. This Wanheda they speak of. She is the girl you favor. The one you have spoken to me about." Clarke's face turned red. Of course she knew Lexa wanted her but to hear someone else say it. In front of her and Indra. That was daring.

Lexa smirked only slightly "yes this is the girl I have spoken to you about. However, this matter does not apply here. We need her and her people. My feeling like always must come second to the safety of the clans. You know this as well as I do." The hurt in her voice was clear but only to Clarke

"In that case as your friend may I meet her?" Luna spoke and the excitement ringing in her words.

"There will be a time for that. We have more pressing matters. Return to your people. Bring what you can and make sure they are protected."

"Sha, Heda." She bowed and exited.

Lexa was silent for many moments as she stared between the two women. When she spoke she was clearly angry.

"Indra. How could you allow this to happen. To bring her hear. In front of people who would see her dead. Who would try and take her power. Why Gould you do this? We have spoken on how this should be handled his situation. She could have been harmed or injured or killed. Explain."

Heda, beja. Wanheda wanted to be at a meeting wanted to see how things are done in the capital. I know how you feel about her you cannot deny these things to me. I can see the way you look at her. I have know you far to long to not see. I was trying to help her see how great you are. My apologies Heda." She bowed her head in regret

"Leave us Indra. I will speak to you later." Lexa said the fury clear in her words. "And you," she turned to Clarke. "Do you not understand how many people would see you dead to take your power? Can you not see the my only goal is to protect you?"

"Lexa don't speak to me as if I a child. I can handle my self." Clarke spat back.

Lexa crossed the room pushing Clarke against the wall. The tension in the room was building and the movement made Clarke's heart race.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's wrist and pinned them to the wall. Her eyes darting between blue eyes and full lips.

She couldn't help it anymore she had waited to long. She wanted Clarke. From the minute she laid eyes on her. She was beautiful and strong and her eyes showed ever emotion. She was done. Her lips crashed against Clarke's.

Clarke was stunned and still very mad but she wanted this just as bad as Lexa did. The kiss was hot and full of passion. Just as Clarke began to deepen this kiss Lexa pulled away.

"I know you can handle yourself. But what if I don't want you to do it your self. What if I want to be there." She leaned in to kiss the blonde once again. Clarke let out a soft moan as Lexa pushed her knee in between the smaller girls legs. She kept the kiss light. And pulled away after a second. She looked into Clarke's eyes and when she was sure the blue eyes she knew had come back she spoke very softly.

"I wish for you to come back. To come back to me. I never meant to turn you into this. Please come back to me."

Clarke couldn't take any of this. Not the way Lexa was making her feel. Not the way her whole being cried out to be loved and held by this girl. She pushed her self against Lexa.

"I'm here. I'm right here, but don't you ever leave me again." Clarke said stubborn and full of meaning.

Lexa dropped to her knees and said, " _I swear fealty to you,_ _Klark kom Skaikru_ _. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people."_

 _Clarke reached down and pulled Lexa into her arms. The kiss was passionate. Displaying all the emotions neither would say. Clarke was desperate to show Lexa she forgave her and Lexa wanted to show her how sorry she was. Lexa picked Clarke up and wrapped her legs around her waist. She walked slowly to her bed placing Clarke on it gently and bringing herself on top of her. She pulled away from the kiss to look in Clarke's eyes only for a moment. Before crashing her lips against Clarke's._

 _Lexa started to undress Clarke slowly and skillfully without breaking the kiss for very long. Clarke was wiggling her hips and trying to get pressure in the right spot. Lexa loved how needed Clarke had become. She could feel the heat between the younger girls legs. Right before she was about to push her fingers inside of Clarke. The blonde grabbed her wrist and said. " you need to be naked too." It wasn't a question it was a statement and Lexa complied. When she was undressed she crawled so seductively the Clarke's hips began to move wildly again. Lexa looked down mesmerized by the beauty under her naked body. She began to tease Clarke. Going in for a kiss then suddenly pulling away. Clarke breathlessly was about to beg for what she wanted. "Please Lex..." Was all she could manage before finger were inside of her thrusting slowly. Clarke's hips bucked rapidly. And Lexa knew she was getting exactly what she wanted. Clarke's hips and moans and the scratches down Lexa's back were all proof. Lexa kept her hand moving at a steady pace. And she reached her mouth down and brought a nipple into her. She sucked hard getting the right reaction. She could feel Clarke's walls starting to tighten around her fingers. She moved faster lifted her moth from the full breast and whispered. "Let me feel you. Cum for me klark kom Skiakru" Clarke lost it she was a mess screaming Lexa's name as the waves of euphoria washed over her. When she was done Lexa slowly pulled out of her and brought her finger to her lips sucking Clarke's arousal of her fingers. Clarke couldn't hold her self up and Lexa was beyond satisfied. She pulled Clarke into her arms. And said "rest Klark. I will be here when you wake." And Clarke breath became even and Lexa knew she was a done for._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I REALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM DOING. THIS IS LEGIT JUST COMING OUT OF NO WHERE. I DONT KNOW WHERE I AM GOING WITH IT BUT IM HAVING FUN SO THATS THAT. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT OR DON'T LIKE IT OR HAVE ANY IDEAS CAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO DO MORE. THANKS GUYS!

Lexa woke first. She felt strange with this new weight in her bed. It made her smile having Clarke in her bed, next to her. The best part was that she was naked. She loved the blonde's naked body. So peaceful and innocent she wished she could lay here for the rest of her life. Wished she could forget her responsibilities of being Heda and just be Leksa, Clarke's Leksa. She couldn't she needed to wake and she needed to talk with Clarke. It was a urgent their people depended on it.

Gently she pulled her arm out from under the sleeping girl and began to place light kisses on her face and neck. "Klark kom Skiakru you must wake." Clarke started to wake with little grunts of protest that made Lexa smile. She looked up into green eyes and smiled huge. "I don't want to get up. Can't we just stay here?" Clarke asked almost like a child. "Our people cannot know of this. Not now maybe not ever. We must wake and get to work. There is war brewing." Lexa said sternly.

This made Clarke mad. She had just made love to this girl, this girl she knew she cared for and she knew Lexa cared back. She was naked in her bed for Christ sake. How could she just get down to the nitty gritty. Lexa sensed the change in Clarke's behavior and cursed herself for not having emotion sometimes.

"Klark," she whispered slowly while dragging her fingers softly up and down Clarke's arm leaving a trail of goose bumps. "I wish to never move. I wish to love you over and over, but we cannot our people need us. I know as well as you, that they will not survive without us. I meant what I said last night. But I do not want to speak politics with you so open in my bed." She reached down and cupped Clarke's face bringing her lips against the blondes soft red ones. The kiss was soft but showed all the emotions Lexa could not or would not speak. Clarke turned her body and straddled Lexa's hips. She began to rock her hips never breaking contact with Lexa's lips. Lexa smiled into the kiss as she began to deepen it. Tongues and teeth collided in an epic battle of desire. Lexa could feel Clarke's wetness dripping onto her hips. She let out a wild moan and Clarke took it as a good thing because she took two fingers and slowly pushed them into Lexa's wet folds. "Klark," Lexa breathed out as her hips began to buck into strong soft fingers. Lexa was so close and Clarke could feel it. It had been so long since Lexa was with another women let alone someone she cared deeply for. Last night pretty much killed her anyway. She was slowly opening up herself for Clarke. She need this girl. Her hips kept rocking as Clarke kept pushing her fingers. Lexa's eyes rolled back and her beck arched as she came. Clarke loved how easily the commander fell for her. She kept her fingers moving letting the girl ride out her high. And she pulled her fingers out and slid up to kiss the girl under her.

" I thought the commander bowed to no one" Clarke said as she continues to kiss Lexa.

"The commander does not. Leksa does. No one shall know how weak you make me in the privacy of my bed." Lexa stated as she pulled Clarke in for another kiss.

"Now dress beautiful, there is work to be done."

Clarke rolled off Lexa and both missed the contact but knew there was work to be done. Clarke dressed and so did Lexa both refusing to take eyes of each other as the did. Once the were dressed she ordered the guards to bring breakfast. The ate in silence and then when the were just about done Lexa spoke. "Clarke, I meant what I said I want your people to become my people. In order for this to happen you and your people must bow to me. They believe you are Wanheda and for you to be safe from harm you must bow as well. No one will dare move against Skiakru. They would be moving against me. I want your people to become the 13th clan."

Clarke became silent and still. She knew Lexa was right but could not just agree to it regardless of what had just happened between them. She thought for many moments and spoke so quiet Lexa could barely here. "Fine. But if you betray me again.." Lexa cut her off. "I won't."

Clarke and Lexa sat on Lexa's bed. It was comfy. Way better than anything on the ark and Clarke spent most her night here naked in Lexa's bed. Lexa of course loved it. She could make Wanheda scream out in pleasure and summit to Lexa's dominance. The few people who knew of this relationship kept very quiet not wanting to anger their Heda or Wanheda. The war had been planned between Lexa, Clarke and her advisors earlier that day. Lexa would speak to the clan leaders the next morning. Clarke sat there going over every inch of it. Lexa tried to distract her from her thoughts multiple times but even telling her battle plans don't last didn't waiver her commitment.

"Klark," Lexa said in the best Commander voice she could manage with the blonde in front of her. "I do not like war plans being brought to my bed. Out there we are Heda and Wanheda. In here you are mine." She brought Clarke's lips to hers and kissed her passionately. Clarke responded with a quiet moan that made Lexa want more. She turned her body and pushed Clarke into the bed in the same motion. She deepened the kiss tongue diving into Clarke's mouth. The blue eyed girls tongue also fighting for dominance. There tongues explored for a bit and Lexa made use of the time by expertly stripping Clarke down to nothing. Clarke pulled away to do the same to Lexa and once They were both nude hips began to rock. "Beja," Clarke's begged. And Lexa complied by reaching her hand down into the wetness. "Someone is very needy tonight," Lexa teased. Clarke responded by trying to push her hips into strong fingers. Instead Lexa climbed of the blondes body placing kiss down her neck and lips stopping at the full hard breasts beneath her. She looked Clarke in the eyes and Clarke could see the lust and desire in them. Without breaking the eye contact Lexa took an erect nipple between her lips grabbing hard at the other one. "Fuck, Lexa." Clarke breathed out. Lexa stayed there for just a moment before working her way down with kisses. She kissed Clarke's thighs up and down and when she tasted Clarke's arousal running down the blondes thigh she couldn't control herself. She dove into the wetness her tongue finding all the right spots as Clarke's body pushed herself into the tongue more. Lexa continued working as Clarke moaned and screamed Lexa's name. She loved when this happened. She knew she had the blonde right where she wanted her. Completely vulnerable beneath her power. Clarke gripped the fur under her hands. Lexa was driving her to the edge. She knew she was close. She let herself go. She came screaming Lexa's name over and over. It drove Lexa wild. Before Clarke could fully ride out her high Lexa's lips were on hers. Clarke could taste herself on the strong lips and tongue. She loved it. Slowly she pulled her arm through Lexa's legs and felt the heat between the Commanders legs. She wanted her. Wasting no time Clarke aggressively forced two fingers deep in side the brunette. This made Lexa growl head thrown back as she road Clarke's fingers. It didn't take long before Clarke could feel Lexa's walls start to tighten. The Commander was almost silent in bed but Clarke knew exactly what she was doing to the older girl. Lexa's eyes snapped open as her hips went wild on there own. Her back arched as she came letting out a moan that almost made Clarke come again. Clarke kept her fingers pumping until she knew Lexa was done. She collapsed on top of Clarke. Both panting hard trying to catch there breath. Lexa looked up and kissed the blonde under her.

"That is what I like to happen in my bed." Lexa whispered seductively into her ear. Clarke just whined. "Now sleep skiaprisa we have a very long day tomorrow." Clarke almost instantly fell asleep. Lexa however stayed up admiring the beauty beneath her.

When Clarke woke up Lexa was not in bed. The curtains were shut tightly not allowing any sun to disturb the sleeping girl. She panicked a little but when she realized she was in Lexa's bed that Lexa would eventually have to come back she relaxed. She laid in bed thinking how she had gotten to this point. Did she even really trust Lexa all the way it was she just letting desire get the best of her. She didn't have much time to think before the doors opened.

Lexa stepped in nothing but shorts and what looked like a sports bra. Clarke eyed her hungry. She dropped sweat and was wiping her face with a cloth.

"I woke early. You were asleep. I didn't want to wake you so I ran instead." She said noticing Clarke's look. "You must wake and dress the war council meets in an hour. We must discuss the Azgeda. We must discuss war." The fire in Lexa's eyes did not go unnoticed. Clarke knew Lexa wanted revenge and she was about to get it.

In the war room all thirteen of the clans sat. As Heda walked in they rose. Clarke was told to be there before Heda to avoid any suspicious thinking. When Lexa walked in she was full Commander. Clarke had watched her dress. Watched the way she added each piece of armor covering all of the lavish tattoos that decorated her body. She still lost her breath when Lexa walked in. Indra had to nudge her to stop staring. Indra had know Lexa's feeling for too long and this made her uncomfortable. Lexa met Clarke's eye and gave her a knowing look.

"We meet to discuss war." Lexa's fierce commander voice making its appearance. "Azgeda had committed acts of treason. Harming Siakru and with them as the thirteen clan this is an act of war. Queen Nia thought that we are weak. That I am weak but together we will show her just how strong we are. How are coalition strengthens all of us. We will set up to cut off Nia and her warriors before they reach polis. Then another half will march to take the ice nation city. Once both paths have been cut off between here and home we will destroy any trader. Indra will lead the attack with Luna on the ice nation capital. Skiakru myself and who ever is willing will take Nia head on. The rest will trail behind and attacking Nia's forces from behind while we attack from the front." She said all of this on one breath. Not asking for help but stating exactly what will happen. All of the clans bowed there head and kneeled to their Heda. "If any one wishes to question my decisions speak now." No one dared speak not after what happened to the ice nations ambassadors. We march in two weeks time gather all you can and ready yourself we meet again in one week to finalize these plans. Indra spoke, "Heda isn't that a long time before we march?" She asked not questioning but rather trying to understand.

"The ice nation must know there is war before they march. Prince Ronan will bring news to her. Then we fight."

Everyone agreed either silently or aloud. They all talked for a while then slowly exited nodding to the Commander. She met Clarke's eyes but only for a second before turning. Luna stood in front of Clarke

"Luna," Clarke bowed her head in respect. "To what do I owe this honor." She meant what she said Lexa had told her one night in bed about the closeness these to had shared. "I wanted to meet the infamous Wanheda. The one who makes the commander softer." Clarke looked at Lexa who was just slightly smiling. "Well I don't think that's it but I am happy to be meeting you. Heda has spoken great things of you and your friendship." This was a little awkward for Clarke on the ark there was never family brothers or cousins or sisters. She guessed this was the break her heart I Break you talk.

"Yes, she is a very good friend. I do well by making sure she is happy. Making sure no harm comes to her. She after all is the commander." Luna was staring at Clarke with dark eyes. The warning was clear and Clarke had to stop herself from laughing. Lexa would be the one to hurt me she thought. She gave Clarke one more look then turned to speak with Lexa.

Lexa met Clarke's eyes she couldn't contain the little devilish grin on Lexa's face. The only ones left were Kane Abby Indra Luna and Clarke. She figured they were all to be trusted. Abby walked up to Clarke and hugged her.

"We miss you. At home everyone misses you." Abby almost was in tears. It had only been a week since she last saw her mother but her mom was overly emotional.

"I know mom I miss you guys too." She said. "How's Bell and Raven?"

Her mom smiled, "both are good. Bellamy has been working a lot with the grounder and Raven had the surgery. We fixed her!"

"Wow that's awesome I'm glad everyone is good." She was happy to hear about her friends but she couldn't help but hear her name come up between Lexa and Luna. She was trying to ease drop and pay attention to her mom.

Indra walked over and interrupted her mom and Clarke took the time to sneak closer to the two speaking about her. All she caught of the conversation however was the good bye part. Clarke would have to ask what that was about later. As everyone filed out Lexa and Clarke were the last two standing.

"So commander," Clarke said sarcastically. "What is happening in Floukru?" Lexa knew where this was headed but chose not to elaborate. She took Clarke's arm and said

"She thinks your pretty a bit fiery but pretty." Lexa half smirked she knew this would only make Clarke want to know more. "Go wash up for dinner and maybe I'll come steal you away later." She kissed Clarke's cheek and strut away swaying her hips slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Titus burst into Lexa's quarters. Clarke was still sleeping. Naked of course in her bed Lexa was on her back staring at the sealing when Titus found them. At first he was shocked but the news he carried out weighed the sight before him. Lexa was furious. No one is supposed to enter her quarters without permission.

"Titus," she yelled waking Clarke "what is the meaning of this?"

"Heda we have the ice queen. She is here to surrender herself. I believe it to be a trap. We cannot trust this." He spoke worry clear in his voice.

Lexa didn't move much she was still naked and wanted to avoid the questions.

"Prepare the ambassadors. We meet now."

She could taste the blood in her mouth.

Clarke still had no idea what was going on all she knew was one she was naked. Two Titus was here and three she was in the Commanders bed. She knew Lexa was about to be furious so she just stayed as still as a statue. She listen to the conversation just observing. Lexa tensed as soon as the queen was brought up. She knew this could be bad and sending a messenger to announce war was risky. But Nia played right into her hand.

Titus exited not before giving Clarke a look.

Lexa's head hit the pillow and her eyes closed.

"I will not let anyone hurt you." She whispered. Clarke barely could hear her.

"Lex." She rubbed her hand on Lexa's stomach in circles. "It's gunna be okay. I'm right here."

Lexa pushed Clarke's hand away and removed herself from the bed. She was hurrying to dress and ignoring Clarke.

"You need to dress and meet for the council. You are now the thirteenth clan ambassador you must speak on behalf of Skiakru." She had her commander face on. No emotion just determination.

"Lexa can you please just talk to me?" Clarke hadn't moved.

"No. Right now you can not be my lover. She cannot see what you mean to me. I can't let her hurt you. Now dress. We must go." Lexa's voice was cracking. Clarke knew she was thinking about Costia.

They were all seated in the council room. Clarke had to enter before to avoid any thinking. Lexa was not budging on the subject.

Lexa walked in and sat at her throne. Titus by her side and guards seated around her.

"Bring in the accused" Titus spoke softly but stern.

The guards brought forward a woman with a sack over her head. They knocked her to he knees and removed the sack. Everyone gasped it wasn't the queen it was a young girl. About Lexa's age. She had no markings of the ice nation and green eyes.

"The queen wants to send you a message commander." The girl said. "Fight and die. But her people's blood will not be spilled. The prince shall fight for her. In a fight to the death." She looked pained to say these things. She was obviously not Azgeda.

Lexa thought for a few minutes. "Very well in one month from now there will be a challenge. No more blood will be spilled. One on one combat to the death. Send a messenger to the queen. She must be present for the dual to be valid. One month time." Titus tried to speak over her to convince her not too. She wouldn't hear any of it. She stood and went to the girl.

"What is your name. You are clearly not Azgeda." Lexa said. Although she was harsh her was kept her people alive she would not harm this young girl who had done nothing wrong but bring a message.

"My name is Rome kom trikru. I am not Azgeda." She spoke as her head lowered.

"Very well take this girl to eat and get cleaned up. We will speak you in an hour to figure out what is really going on." Everyone left except Titus, Indra and Clarke.

Titus kept trying to convince Lexa not to fight to the death not with the prince but she wouldn't hear any of it.

"Indra." She asked. "Do you know this girl? Have you seen her in your village before?"

"She Heda," she answered, "if I am not mistaken it was very long ago she was Anya's second. She was captured during a hunt and never seen again. We believed it was the mountain but the ice nation could have been responsible."

"Thank you Indra. Leave us" she said. Everyone exited but her and Clarke.

"You can't do this. The prince. He will kill you." Clarke said very worried.

"You've never seen me fight." Lexa rebutted. "All will be fine. My spirit will find the next commander your people will be safe." She smiled confidently.

Clarke walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist. "I need your spirit to stay right where it is."

A/N: alright well here you go. Please review I would love to know what you think. If you want me to keep going. My head has a lot of ideas. But it doesn't mean they are any good. I think I know where I want this to go and it's not gunna fully be like the show from now on we are gunna take a little turn. But only if you want it.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke hadn't fell good for days. Her stomach was upset. She had thrown up almost everyday for the last few days. Almost all smells of food made her sick. She knew the symptoms but this couldn't be right. The only people she had slept with recent enough were both women. Nothing on the ark said anything about that. And unfortunately Lexa was the only one close enough to be causing these symptoms. She was so confused but it's not like she could talk to anyone. She had been ignoring the commander as soon as it started. The only thing she did was meet Lexa's eyes and look down. What she saw for the brief moment was just worry. It was killing her. Not talking to her holding her kissing her. The worst part was not creeping to her room at night to make love.

She loved Lexa and somehow was able to move past the betrayal. It took a bit to trust her but the sex was great and Clarke was finally able to make Lexa say how she felt. This however was a whole to battle. If she was right. Which seemed utterly impossible but what else could it be.

Clarke was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't seem to notice that she was walking straight to the library. It was the only place she got quiet and could draw. When she looked up she realized where she was and entered. She could escape there thoughts for a moment. She took a seat with her sketch book. No one was in the room, so she thought. She started to draw escaping all her problems.

She barley felt the hands lightly grip her shoulders. And the kisses trailed on her neck. She jumped startled only relaxing when she realized who it was.

"You've been avoiding me skiaprisa" she said once again kissing the girls neck. "I was begging to think you had forgotten me." Clarke moaned slightly as she pushed herself closer to the strong arms around her. She turned and pulled Lexa to her lips. "I could never forget these lips." She breathed barely breaking the contact between there lips.

Lexa loved what was happening but she didn't understand. One minute the blonde was ignoring her and just giving her very short glances and the next she was all over her. Lexa was a bit worried. She knew women but she didn't understand this one bit. She was about to let the kiss continue when curiosity got the best of her. She broke the kiss.

"Klark," she spoke her tone very softly, "I would love to continue this conversation in the privacy of my bedroom. Then you can tell why you have been avoiding me." She rubbed Clarke's arms up and down leaving trails of goose bumps as she went.

Clarke lost it. She was strong she hadn't shown any weakness for months. Only for this girl and tears fell only once. The tears started to pour of of her blue eyes. Lexa noticed they were dark with sadness.

Once again. Lexa couldn't understand what was going on. She pulled Clarke into her arms and held her tightly. She started to whisper things into her ear. And Clarke finally looked up blue eyes meeting green full of worry.

"Lexa," Clarke said eyes still full of tears. "I don't know what's happening to me."

Lexa was beyond confused now. She knew girls could get like this right around their time of the month but what was going on? She had never seen Clarke act like this.

"Shhhh, Clarke it's okay. Explain it to me please." She pleaded. Worry still clear in her eyes

Clarke straighten up a little bit "it doesn't make sense. Everything I know... This shouldn't be right... I've only been with you recent enough and I can't understand this... I..." She couldn't really breath. She took a steadying breath and said. "I think I'm pregnant."

Lexa was quiet. She hadn't been able to think. This kind of thing had happened to past female Commanders and there lovers but really. Had the spirits really believed she was meant for this. To have a child she didn't understand how they could think this. Let alone with the sky girl standing before her. Her mind was a mile a minute. She realized the panic look on Clarke's face and the emotionless commander mask once again fell into place.

"Klark," she said in her Heda voice. "I need you to assure me that you have been with no one else. I believed you haven't but I need to be sure. Her voice was a little shaky as she waited for the response. She knew Clarke was only with her but it still made her stomach turn at the thought of anyone else taking what was hers.

"No Leksa. I have not been with anyone else just you. Please tell me what is going on." Her face mirrored Lexa's at this moment.

"This has happened many times before. The spirits bless a couple they believe has great power and wisdom with a child or more. So they too may become like there mothers. I have only seen this once but it has happened many times in our history. If you are willing I would like a healer to find out for sure."

Clarke was speechless. Lexa knew this could happen. And how could she be so cold to this fact. Like if Clarke was really pregnant how could she just stand there with her smug commander face and not notice Clarke was scared freaking out a bit and now pissed.

"Whatever Lexa." She spat. This transformed Lexa from the commander back to the girl. "I'm sorry Klark, I shouldn't have turned into Heda before you. I should be Leksa" She cupped Clarke's face. "I am Leksa right now." She leaned in and kissed Clarke. "Whatever happens its me and you. Your needs are mine. I love you Klark kom Skiakru." It was the first time the words were spoken aloud. Clarke was crying again. She pulled Lexa in for another kiss. "Ai hod yu in" she spoke softly in Lexa's own language. It made the green eyed girl weak in the knees.

"Now can we please see a healer. I would like to know for sure." Lexa's eyes we full of wonder and excitement.

They made there way to Nyko's healer station. No affection was shown by either. That's how it had to be in front of their people. They entered his hut and when Nyko noticed them he bowed his head in respect.

"Heda," He said, "Wanheda," he smiled at the blonde. He liked Clarke and also enjoyed the knowledge the shared with each other. But when he met the blondes eyes he saw panic in them. He kept calm and looked at his Heda. "Is there something wrong. Something I can maybe help with." He said.

"Nyko, we must speak privately away from any ears. This is an urgent matter that none may speak of." Lexa said in her very stern voice.

To be honest Lexa was terrified. If this was true then she would not only have to protect her people, but she would have to protect the child and Clarke. This with the war that was brewing between the azgeda was sure to be the death of the Commander. Nia would use this against her. Both of them. If there was a both. She prayed to the spirits for this not to be true not now. Not yet.

"Sha, Heda. What is it. I will do what I can." He replied while Lexa sized him up. Clarke trusted him so she though she could too. Plus he had always been faithful to the Commander.

"Clarke believes she is pregnant." She almost whispered. Still afraid someone might hear. "If she is the only person she has been involved with is me." Lexa stated this and stood a little straighter to show her power.

Nyko's eyes widened, "Heda this hasn't happened in many years. If this is true this may be very dangerous for Clarke and the child." He spoke the fear clear in his tone.

"This is why we need you to check. We need to know for sure. There can be no doubt." Lexa's face showed no emotion and Clarke hated this part of her. Clarke was clearly terrified.

Nyko rushed around his hut until he came across a mall brief case. He set it on the table and opened it. There were many small devices and trinkets. But the one both girls noticed was the long syringe laying across the box. "We must first know if she is with child then we can find out if the child is yours Heda." He motioned to a table and Clarke climbed on to it. Nyko reached down to Clarke's shirt and pulled it up slightly. Lexa reached for her sword but didn't draw it. She didn't like anyone else's hands on Clarke. He took his ands and lightly pushed into her stomach. The. He pulled out a little pin a took her hand. He poked one finger and dropped a few drops on too a fresh looking white strip. Then he placed the strip In a very hi-tech looking device. He sat for a moment and then he read from the screen. "Wanheda, you are indeed with child. Looks to be about 7 weeks along. Are you sure that the child can only be Heda's? This next part gets tricky." He spoke only as a healer now. Not as a clan member.

Clarke answered looking into Lexa's eyes, "yes it can only be your Heda's baby" Clarke tried to manage a smile looking at the syringe guessing was was next.

The healer nodded and went back to the box. He pulled a small bowl out and said "Heda I will need a few drops of your blood." Lexa reached for her dagger and took it to her palm slicing and dripping her blood over the bowl. Clarke winced as she saw this. Then Nyko reached for the syringe and Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand without knowing it. When Lexa looked down she saw how scared the younger girl was she gave her s small smile and squeezed her hand. "This will sting a bit Clarke. You need to relax though if you become stressed or anything it may hurt the baby." He felt around her stomach again feeling for the right spot beneath the waist band of her pants.

"Here we go," he said as he slowly pushed the syringe in and Clarke became still. Lexa rubbing the hair out of her face. Once it was in Nyko pulled up on the plunger as red blood filled the syringe. He didn't take much but enough for Lexa to get stiff. Again slowly he pulled the syringe out and placed a small cloth where he had just removed the needle. Clarke put her hand on it and Nyko moved to the bowl he the pushed the blood from the syringe into the bowl. "If the blood mixes it is one and if it splits they are separate." There was no sound no breath nothing he pour in a little powder there was a little pop and they all waited. The blood began to mix and Lexa's head dropped it was only Clarke who saw this. Nyko lit up a bit "this has not happened in many years. The spirits must be smiling upon us to be giving us such a blessed child."

"Thank you Nyko," Clarke said.

"Speak of this to no one." Lexa said. Her face once again emotionless.

"She's, Heda." He said head bowed. Lexa helped Clarke off the table and they walked back to Lexa's room. Neither spoke a word. Both consumed in there own thoughts.

A/N: this is where I'm going with this story. Like I said things are just going in my head and I'm having fun so deal with it. If you like it let me know if you don't let me know too. It's fiction so I can do whatever I want right? Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke sat on the bed. Lexa hadn't stopped pacing for what felt like hours. Clarke was so terrified Lexa wouldn't speak to Clarke or look at her. She was starting to get mad. This was both their problem and Lexa wouldn't even include her in whatever she was thinking. They got into this together they had to deal with it together.

"Lexa?" She whispered. Lexa either didn't hear or ignored her so Clarke couldn't help herself. "Leksa!" She yelled hoping her native tongue would snap her out of her thoughts.

"Sha, skiaprisa." She said it in her Heda voice and not the one she normally spoke to Clarke in. This made Clarke lose it. She didn't know what was going on lately but her emotions were a mess. She started crying.

"Nothing," she didn't wipe her tears. "I don't want anything. I'm just gunna go." Lexa blinked. How could she be so stupid. These things need to be discussed between them this was their child.

"No." It wasn't a statement it was an order. She kneeled down in front of the blonde. "I'm sorry. This is for both of us not just me. Please forgive me." She pulled Clarke into her arms. "It is your body Clarke. I cannot make you do anything you don't want. I am asking you to consider keeping our child. I will not pressure you into anything. Our child. Our baby," she smiled. "Will be in so much danger. Between whoever still wants to harm you and Nia who will not stop from taking everything I love. But I will always protect you." She put her and on Clarke's stomach. "Both of you whatever you decide. You are mine now. Whether you like it or not. You will always be mine"

Clarke didn't know what to say. She wanted to hear those words but having an option like that. On the ark it was normal. The ark couldn't sustain more than one child. The termination of a pregnancy was a common practice to survive. Clarke didn't want this. She really did love Lexa. She was sure of it. Even if the trust wasn't all the way healed. But a baby. She was still a kid and Lexa was right about the danger. Nia would exploit this. It would be weakness and as much as Lexa wouldn't admit it. This would be her greatest weakness.

"I... I want the baby." Lexa let the breath she was holding out. "Nia, she will use us against you." Clarke's hand rested on her stomach.

"I won't let any harm come to either of you. I will die for you I will die to protect you both. My family." Lexa said as she placed her hand on Clarke's.

Not long after Clarke fell asleep Lexa's hand on her tummy rubbing circles. She was afraid. She would do what she said. She would die for her family if that's what it took to keep Clarke and her child safe. She stopped for a second and whispered, "yu gonplei ste begon". Clarke drifted out of her sleep to hear these words. It made her heart swell. To see Lexa so open and happy about this. Lexa kissed her stomach and returned to her spot with arms wrapped around the blonde.

Lexa woke panicked. She had a terrible dream. sweat dripped down her forehead. When she opened her eyes she realized it was still night outside and it would be for quiet sometime. She needed time to think. This was a good time with Clarke asleep.

Clarke was carrying her child. This was not good. The Lexa who had said those things to Clarke was gone. The Commander stood straight not moving. She couldn't let this happen. How could she have been so reckless? She knew these things could happen. Especially with who very strong spirits like the commander's and Clarke's. And now this baby would have half of each of there spirits. Anyone wanting that power could easily take the child and kill it.

Lexa needed a plan. She couldn't be the mother of this child. Many people wouldn't even think about the old legends and the sky people would never know. Lexa loved Clarke. She had since the minute they met and if things were different she would love to raise a baby with her and be a family. She couldn't though. She couldn't put either Clarke or the baby in this much danger. Her mind was made up. Head over heart. She knew what she was about to do would rip Clarke apart but not as bad as it would hurt Lexa. She knew she should have never let her feelings be this open with anyone. Now she was about to seal them back in the vault forever. She kissed Clarke's forehead and put on a coat with a hood, looking nothing like the Commander she left in search of one person. Bellamy.

It didn't take her long to reach the camp. Right away she found Octavia and Lincoln sitting by he fire. She walked over not giving away who she was. Clarke trusted these people so she must. Their child depended on it.

"Octavia," she stood in front of them head down so they couldn't see who it was. They both knew right away. "I need to see your brother. It is important and must be done quickly"

Octavia didn't even stutter she hopped up and took off. Lincoln still looked confused.

"Heda," he bowed. "Is everything okay? Is Clarke okay?" He knew she shouldn't ask like this but he needed to know.

"Everything is alright, I just must see Bellamy." Her face was set. It showed no emotion. This was the commander Lincoln knew.

Bellamy and Octavia ran over trying to avoid any suspicious looks.

"Clarke?" Bellamy was out of breath, "is she okay? What's wrong? Why are you here so late? Why is she not with you?" He fired these questions off so fast that Lexa knew she chose the right person.

"Sit. All of you. I need to tell you something." She told them about the old legend and then of Clarke's condition. She gave them a few minutes before getting to the part that was ripping out her heart. It took them a second to digest and Lincoln was the first to speak

"Heda, it has been so long since this has happened. The spirits are blessing you." It was a statement and a congratulation in the same sentence. Bellamy and Octavia were silent.

"I need you to do something for me Bellamy. I love Clarke with all that I am. I love this child just as much. But the baby cannot be both of ours. It is too much power in one spirit and many will seek to take it. I cannot be the child's mother. I am asking you to please look after Clarke and my child." Her voice hesitated like what she was saying was killing her but she remained un moving. "I.. I... Am going to have to break her heart again it is the only way both of them will be protected. Please Bellamy take care of them." Bellamy was in shock he could tell this was killing her ripping her apart from the inside out.

It took a minute to say anything. When he spoke he stood a little straighter.

"I vow to protect both of them with my life." He said. Lexa stared at him with fierce eyes making sure it was true. When she got what she wanted she turned to Octavia and Lincoln. " I still want my child to have trikru in there blood. Teach my child all that you can without giving to much information. Lincoln please make sure our traditions still remain. Thank you for your help." Lexa was about to walk away when Octavia grabbed her arm. The commander almost ended her fight right then and there but she restrained herself.

"Clarke," she hesitated, "she will never forgive you for this."

Lexa dropped to her knees. It felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest slowly so she could feel every bit of it.

"I know. That's what I'm hoping for." Lexa stayed kneeled for a moment. When she rose there was no emotions left on her face. She was stone she would be from now on. She snuck back out of the gate and to her horse. She mounted the large black beast and when she was far enough from the camp she dropped her head and let the emotions take over. She vowed that no harm would come to that child as long as she was still in this fight.

She commanded her horse to speed up the light was coming over the mountains. It was time to face Clarke for the last time.

She made it to her room before long before Clarke woke up. She knew this was going to be hardest thing she ever have to do. She hadn't moved since she arrived. She sat on the chair

A/N: it's about to go down. Once again please review. I have a plan maybe hope you enjoy!


End file.
